Two-wheeled vehicles that travel on rough terrain including muddy ground use pneumatic tires for two-wheeled vehicles that are provided with plural blocks at the tire tread in order to obtain grip in rough terrain or the like (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2004-306843).